Love, Tonks (Not Nymphadora)
by butterflygirly99
Summary: A little letter from Tonks to Remus. Enjoy!


**A/N: So here's my entry for QLFC round 6! The goal was to write a letter in the perspective of the character of our choosing. As keeper, I had to write a letter to a friend, so I wrote a letter from Tonks to Remus. This takes place during book 6, while their relationship is still mostly platonic, but I did add little hints of flirtiness in their for all you shiptastic shipper out there :) Enjoy and please leave a review!**

* * *

_To my dearest Remus,_

_Ahhh, Remus, I must be completely honest. Without you and the rest of the Order, I swear the days are getting duller and lonelier by the moment. With only Kingsley and Mad Eye to talk to, I'll admit I find myself staring off into space quite often. While I do have a few friends scattered throughout the Ministry, it still feels extremely lonely. While Kingsley isn't the best conversationalist, he had been ever so kind as to sneak this letter to you past security. (In my opinion, it's pretty silly to give all high aurors full access to all security areas in the ministry, but hey, if it get my letter to you, I'm up for anything.)_

_So anyways, ever since that evil toad Umbridge has gotten back from teaching at Hogwarts, things have gone from bad to worse. Her assistants are constantly racking through our desks and searching our mail to find any connection to Dumbledore. Once one of her assistants actually managed to find the picture of you and I at the dinner party I dragged you to stashed in my desk. I think she might have recognized you, as a teacher at Hogwarts, so I quickly told her that you were my pureblood boyfriend who worked in Transylvania, and she fell for it hook, line, and sinker!_

_But seriously, can you image you and I as a couple? I'm already laughing. Anyways, who would have guessed that Umbridge's assistant was a totally sucker for romance? She and I have apparently become best friends as she's constantly asking me how you're doing and if we plan to get married any time soon, she says she can relate to our "long distance relationship". I'm basically feeding her whatever she wants to hear, just to get her off my back. The only good thing that's come out of our "friendship" is that I've managed to evade our last two "mandatory" desk sweeps. I honestly and truly find myself hating Umbridge and her mini Umbridge minions with a passion. I never thought I'd say this, but Umbridge is actually ruining the color pink for me. I've been wearing my hair a bright turquoise lately, just to spite her (she hates my abnormal hair colors, especially the turquoise). I think everybody in the Ministry is finding their little ways to spite her._

_Speaking of being anti-Umbridge, one of my few and selective non-Order friends, Riya Jacques, actually had the guts to tell Umbrige to take a hike. It was awesome. The best part was that Riya is a pureblood, so Umbridge couldn't do a thing without being hypocritical. Umbridge's face was absolutely hilarious, and I really wish you had been there to see it. Not that I'm one to gossip (Who am I kidding? I love me some good gossip!), but I totally heard from Marlena in accounting, who heard from Samson in public relations, that Kingsley was totally crushing on Riya (In all fairness, any male who's currently anti-Umbridge in the ministry is practically in love with her)._

_Wow, I feel like such a teenage girl for writing that, but whew, it feels so good to get that off my chest. It's odd that even in miserable times like this, people still have time to gossip. From what I hear from Sirius, you were quite the gossiper, before you became "Mr. Mature". Then again, Sirius is the biggest gossiper I know, so he probably isn't the most reliable source._

_Speaking of juicy gossip, Rita Skeeter, paid a visit to the Ministry the other day. Without hesitation, I can truly say it was one of the worst days in my life. Fudge manipulated Rita into "interviewing" us just so he could interrogate us on our position on Voldemort's return. I had to spend a whole day sitting in a stuffy broom closet with none other than the ever annoying Rita Skeeter._

_I swear, whatever's keeping her hair so blonde hurts my eyes. Note to you Remus: don't dye your hair, I think I'm allergic to hair dye. Ironic considering I'm a metamorphmagus, plus I think your grey hairs make you look wise and distinguished. During our lunch break that day, I was talking to Riya, and she told me that Rita went as far as to asking her if she was having some secretive affair a death eater! Rita Skeeter is out of her mind, I mean she should be put in Azkaban permanently for even suggesting such an outrageous thing. That woman is so shameless, she will do anything for a good story._

_I honestly think I would be losing my sanity here if it weren't for those few great moments at work. On top of handling all my duties as an auror, I've had to deal with way to many other issues. The stress is really starting to get to me. In fact I think stress is starting to get to most of us, here in the ministry. Riya has gone as far as to making "Die Umbridge" shirts to express her love for the wonderful woman we know as Dolores Umbridge (like the sarcasm there?). She charmed the message in Ancient Runes on to a bunch of tee shirts and has walked right in front of Umbridge in it. (She's selling them for 9 galleons, if you're interested). I've already bought one in blue and one in green. These little things that we do here at work, are probably the only thing keeping me from walking straight out of this building. That, and my duties as a member of the Order of course._

_So Remus, I have to ask, how have you been? I'm hoping the Wolfsbane potion has been helping you. I know stuff had been pretty tough on your end to, so make sure to take care of yourself. I promise to stop by soon, but you have no idea how hard it is to get some time of at the Ministry. They work us 'till we are as good as dead. Anyways, say hi to Molly for me when she stops by (I hear she's visiting on Monday), and tell her I'd be happy to help her cook anytime._

_Lots of love,_

_Tonks (Not Nymphadora)  
_

_P.S. Mad Eye and Kingsley say hi. (Well, actually Mad Eye is kind of yelling at me to get back to work right now, so I really should stop writing now. Bye, Remus. See you soon!)_

* * *

**A/N: Here's the info for ya'll QLFC judges :)**

**QLFC Info:**

**Title: Love, Tonks (Not Nymphadora)  
**

**Author: butterflygirly99**

**Team/position: Kestrals/Keeper**

**Word count (without A/N's): 1,115**


End file.
